


Raising Spirits

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has come to meet someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



People rushing to get out of the rain in any city was a typical enough sight. The fact that so many had chosen to go into a side door off an alley, however, was enough to make me pay attention. The front looked like an antiquities shop, the kind that made their living selling other people's memories. It left a bad taste in my mouth, knowing the goods had come from estates with no kids to inherit or, worse, from little old immigrants barely getting by in the gritty life they'd hoped would be better than the Old Country.

Either the shop was a front, or that door opened onto stairs going up into the labyrinth of the low-rent building. Either way, I had a feeling I was going to find what I wanted inside there. I crossed the street further down, turned through an alley to come up on the next street over, then worked my way back. It wasn't that hard to find my way back, and the gent ahead even held the door.

I suppose he thought I was a lady, or maybe one of the entertainers if I was right about this place.

Wet footprints let me find my way up the stairs and to what should have been the shopkeeper's apartment. The noise inside was anything but domestic, even through the heavy, very non-standard door. I hesitated there, the slight itch of another like me assaulting my nerves. Still, that might just mean I was on the right track. I rapped on the door, and a sliding peephole opened.

"Tell me the word, dolly."

I put my faith in the idea that I was in the right place, and gave him a confident smile. "Boom-boom."

Two seconds later the door was opening onto a raucous crowd, and that itch became a full-fledged tingle. They were here, had to be…

…and hopefully in as little mood to fight as I was, since my sword was back at my room.

"Rebecca!" came a cheerful greeting in a warm voice, and I spotted one of the two I'd been seeking. Sunda Kastagir, dressed in the bright colors he could be so fond of when he was living in backwards-thinking countries like this one, parted the crowd to reach me. The kiss was shocking to some few, I have no doubt, but it allayed my slight unease.

"Connor here?"

"Sent him for more gin," he answered happily. "Do you like it? We have a rabbi who teaches and does his thing in the apartment above; makes the others behave while we debate if this is enough to be Holy Ground," he added softly, under the crowd noise.

"Only you two would be bootlegging…"

"Not bootlegging. Raising spirits!" Sunda promised, a laugh hidden in the words as he escorted me to the rather well-stocked bar. "We're very good friends with the local constable, so we have some… leeway in how high those spirits rise!"

I could only laugh at that, and relax. I'd come to find my friends, and there was work to do, but for tonight? I would enjoy the companionship.


End file.
